Sleeping Beauty
by InsertEpicPenNameHere
Summary: It's the ramen princess!" One of the 100 themes me and Helen are doing. NaruHina


**Sleeping Beauty**

Naruto grinned. It was the Rookie Nine (plus Team Gai) reunion and it was going to be fun! It was the time to reflect on the good old days of being a genin. No actually it wasn't. It was the time to party like there was no tomorrow (well as a ninja there was no such thing as 'tomorrow') and do a whole lot of matchmaking goodness (the fun was in pairing Sakura with every single male… because she was good with everyone). They did try set up a date with Deidara of the Akatsuki (and Sakura was all dressed up for it as well) once but then Tsunade chucked a fit (well wouldn't you if you were Hokage and you had a group of immature teens trying to get one of their number to date an Akatsuki member?). Then there was that scaryscaryscary Sakura and Itachi thing – the meeting went through that time and basically nothing happened (according to Sakura but... you never know). It was then they vowed to stop trying to pair people up with dangerous S class criminals.

That reminded him. This year there would be a completely different focus for matchmaking. Sakura's demonic fury did have incredible persuasive powers. The focus this time would be the shy Hyuuga heiress. He frowned. Who would she end up with by the end of the night? It better not be Kiba – he wasn't good enough. Shino? Na, too quiet there wasn't going to be proper conversation between those two. The group better not try to pair poor sweet Hinata with someone dangerous, she didn't deserve that.

Ah well it was time to stop worrying and get going. He arrived at the club the reunion was being held at and waved cheerily. "Heyyy everybody!"

Sakura, Ino and Kiba (the main party organisers) bounded up to him. "Hi!" Sakura smiled genuinely.

"Hey we got all our favourite foods this time round." Kiba said.

"Wow! Cool! Where's the ramen?"

Ino and Sakura cracked their knuckles and punched Naruto simultaneously.

"Only you Naruto, only you would be thinking about something as inconsequential as ramen at an important time like this." Sakura looked positively dangerous.

"I thought this was the time where we all met up and had fun?" What was so important? 

"This is the number one time for matchmaking! We create love here! _Lurvee!_" Ino began exclaiming excitedly.

Naruto rubbed his head in confusion. Last time he checked it wasn't about love, it was just about getting a laugh out of Sakura being tortured.

"Don't you get it Naruto? Don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess so," he gulped out. He had to get away from these psychotic women. He broke into a quick run and reached the other side of the room. And was blinded by what he saw. Kiba. Kiba dancing. Kiba dancing with Hinata. There was something just so wrong with that picture! Kiba had that sappy gentle smile on his face and that _softsoftsoft _look in his eyes like he was in love. Hinata was blushing slightly too! It was just so right it was wrong! He clenched his fists tightly.

The evening continued with a lot of dancing and good food. Sakura and Ino seemed to be setting up Neji and TenTen but were continuously gushing about how cute Kiba and Hinata were together.

Feeling very tired all of a sudden he slumped against the wall and fell asleep.

The group turned to stare at him. Was this Naruto, the hyperactive blonde, falling asleep on them?

Inner Sakura cackled in delight. The sleeping draught had really worked. Now it was time for the real fun.

"Hey Hina-chan go take Naruto home seeing as he's asleep!"

Hinata looked up and blushed. "H-hai."

Feeling a little weak on the knees as she picked up Naruto bridal style, she began carrying him. A blush crept onto her pale face (heck this girl would never need blusher in her life). It was all she could not do not to faint right there. He was just so close!

She eventually reached his apartment and laid him down onto his bed. Now she was free to take her leave but…she didn't. Of course she wasn't staring at him; she was just making sure he was okay. He was so beautiful with his sunny blonde hair all tousled prettily. As a smile spread across his sun kissed face he looked so innocent and childish.

"Never fear fair princess of the ramen kingdom! I will save you!" he started mumbling excitedly.

She still hadn't left. Really there was no need for her to be there, but what is he was disoriented when he woke up or something? Right… She tried to justify her presence in her head but we all know it's because she liked to stare at him. She couldn't help it! He just looked so pretty and so _beautiful._

Just then Naruto woke up. "It's the ramen princess!" and then he pulled the shell shocked Hinata into a hug. Naturally she fainted.

"Eh?" Naruto felt confused. Then he looked at the person he was hugging. It was Hinata-chan!

'_But she looked just like the ramen princess in my dream…'_


End file.
